A computer database system stores computer information. As data is input into the database system, data structures to store the information are created. However, maintaining all data structures as operational indefinitely by the database system consumes ever an increasing amount of a valuable resource. The data uses up valuable resources resulting in a computer system that runs inefficiently. Further, for a database that includes relations between objects, removal of objects without attention to those relations can cripple the database causing it to operate inconsistently. In some cases, an application developer is relied on to properly remove unneeded data structures from operational memory. However, this is also inefficient in addition to being error prone.